


Наследие

by MilvaBarring



Category: Cloud Atlas (2012), Cloud Atlas - David Mitchell
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3570779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilvaBarring/pseuds/MilvaBarring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><br/>Примечания к дневнику Роберта Фробишера:<br/>1. Под пьесой Чапека подразумевается пьеса «R.U.R.», действие которой разворачивается на фабрике, производящей «искусственных людей» — роботов.<br/>2. Кластер — диссонантное созвучие, состоящее из нескольких прилегающих друг к другу звуков.<br/>3. Коуэлл, Генри (1897-1965) — американский композитор, пианист, музыкальный теоретик.<br/>4. Рaghjella — традиционное корсиканское мужское пение.<br/></p>
    </blockquote>





	Наследие

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Body of Work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/131722) by [Cyphomandra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyphomandra/pseuds/Cyphomandra). 



>   
>  Примечания к дневнику Роберта Фробишера:  
> 1\. Под пьесой Чапека подразумевается пьеса «R.U.R.», действие которой разворачивается на фабрике, производящей «искусственных людей» — роботов.  
> 2\. Кластер — диссонантное созвучие, состоящее из нескольких прилегающих друг к другу звуков.  
> 3\. Коуэлл, Генри (1897-1965) — американский композитор, пианист, музыкальный теоретик.  
> 4\. Рaghjella — традиционное корсиканское мужское пение.  
> 

**Буэнос-Йербас, 1975 год**  
_Врата слоновой кости_ *  
  
Рукопожатие Альберто Гримальди — тщательно отрепетированный жест с точно рассчитанной силой нажима.  
— Мы понимаем друг друга, — обращается он к Руфусу Сиксмиту. Ученый кажется ему воплощением истинного англичанина: аккуратный седой мужчина в аккуратном сером костюме и с чопорным акцентом. Старик. Пешка. Гримальди с улыбкой отпускает его руку.  
Сиксмит хмурит брови.  
— Но реактор небезопасен…  
— На бумаге, профессор, — перебивает его Гримальди. — Только на бумаге. — В отчете Сиксмита, все экземпляры которого разыскивают сейчас люди Нэйпира и уничтожают вплоть до бежевых тисненых переплетов. Скрупулезность — добродетель бизнесмена. — На бумаге, возможно, и вы в опасности, но сейчас вы целы и невредимы. Или наоборот.  
Сиксмит колеблется.  
— Не понимаю, на что это вы намекаете, — говорит он, но Гримальди ему не верит. Даже англичанин способен распознать угрозу. Семейной фотографии тоже вроде бы ничто не угрожает, пока вы не поднесете к ней зажигалку.  
— Вам стоило бы отдохнуть, профессор. — Гримальди делает шаг назад и взмахом руки указывает на дверь. Смоук, молчаливый и внимательный, уже открывает ее. — Подумать о будущем. А завтра мы еще поговорим. — Сиксмит уже на крючке, но Гримальди все равно ему не доверяет.  
Профессор берет трость (Гримальди с большим трудом удерживает на лице улыбку) и уходит. За огромным венецианским окном чайки снуют на ветру, парят в невидимых потоках воздуха. Как только отчет будет уничтожен, положение Гримальди станет еще выше и безопаснее.  
_______________  
* — По древнегреческому поверью сны, которым суждено сбыться, проходили через ворота, сделанные из рога, а сны, которым не суждено сбыться, — через ворота из слоновой кости.  
  
  
**Школа Грэшема, Норфолк, 1922 год**  
  
— Они вполне благоразумны, — сказал Джессоп, натягивая пальто. — Только среди четвероклассников есть один _fons et origo mali_ * в лице… о да, спасибо… — Он взял из рук Феррарса перчатки и шляпу. Снег с дорожки был тщательно выметен, и по обеим ее сторонам до самых чугунных ворот тянулся ряд длинных сугробов. Небо над головой было уныло-серым, затянутым плотными тучами, и ветер продувал довольно легкую одежду Феррарса насквозь. Джессопу в пальто было явно теплее. И, похоже, он еще долго собирался разглагольствовать о своих учениках.  
— Я думаю, для меня важно составить собственное впечатление, — вмешался Феррарс, как только дородный преподаватель латыни умолк, чтобы перевести дыхание. — Мне кажется, мальчики будут больше стараться, если смогут видеть во мне не только учителя, но и коллегу. — Утром он уже пытался обсудить с Джессопом новые педагогические веяния, но старик упорно пропускал его слова мимо ушей и рассказывал в ответ какие-то не относящиеся к делу байки. Но чего еще ожидать от человека столь преклонных лет?  
— Хм. — Джессоп поднял воротник. — Коллегу, говорите?  
Феррарс приготовился в очередной раз объяснить ему, как важно поощрять в учениках пытливый ум и любознательность, но Джессоп хлопнул его по плечу.  
— Кем бы вы себя ни называли, если мы простоим здесь чуть дольше, вы простудитесь, а я опоздаю на поезд. Всего хорошего, мой мальчик, и не стесняйтесь обращаться за помощью.  
Феррарс, уверенный, что помощь ему не понадобится, сухо кивнул.  
Как только Джессоп удалился в сторону ворот, постукивая тростью о гравий, в боковую калитку вбежала стайка мальчишек. Едва только Фераррс шагнул в вестибюль, как двое из них рванули наперегонки, яростно размахивая руками и выдыхая белые облачка пара. Заинтересовавшись, Феррарс оставил дверь приоткрытой. Мальчик, бежавший первым, был высоким и угловатым; благодаря длинным ногам ему удалось оставить более низкорослого соперника позади, но уже перед самым крыльцом второй мальчик вырвался вперед. Высокий сбавил темп, а коротышка, обогнав его буквально на полшага, ударил ладонью по кирпичной стене у подножия лестницы и издал победоносный клич.  
Феррарс нахмурился. Ему показалось, что коротышка что-то сказал высокому на бегу, заставив того споткнуться. Впрочем, это еще не повод, чтобы вмешиваться… Высокий мальчик повалился на гравий, закрыв лицо рукой. Победитель, упершись ладонями в замызганные коленки, произнес что-то неразборчивое, а потом протянул руку и помог ему встать. Значит, ссоры не было. Феррарс закрыл дверь.  
_______________  
* Корень и источник зла (лат.)  
  
****

* * *

****  
К концу первой недели Феррарс пришел к выводу, что дела идут в целом неплохо. Оказаться на чужом месте всегда тяжело, но талантливый человек способен не просто подменить коллегу, но и извлечь из ситуации максимальную пользу, так что за это недолгое время Феррарс попытался просветить и своих подопечных, и преподавателей. Перед каждым из классов он выступил с краткой вступительной речью и особенно подчеркнул, что ученики могут обращаться к нему в любое время и с любыми вопросами. «Как к коллеге, — сказал он четвероклассникам. Они смотрели на него непонимающе. Вспомнив Джессопа, Феррарс добавил: — Или как к старшему брату».  
К несчастью, этот класс оказался гораздо более трудным, чем остальные. Некоторые из пятиклассников просили Феррарса подробнее рассказать им о своих идеях, и он откликался с готовностью, иногда даже в ущерб программе… но в будущем это наверняка пойдет им на пользу. Четвероклассники же оставались равнодушными и сквозь учебный курс продирались медленно и без особого энтузиазма. Феррарс пытался относиться к этому как к сложной задаче, но все чаще ему казалось, что он сталкивается со злонамеренным сопротивлением. Эти дети нуждались в его уроках, но все педагогические ухищрения оказались бессильны; и хотя любимый автор Феррерса не советовал применять в качестве наказания зубрежку или переписывание одних и тех же строк текста, неясно было, что использовать взамен. Феррарс решил проводить дополнительные занятия, к огромному неудовольствию и мальчишек, и остальных преподавателей, чье расписание оказалось нарушено.  
Руфус Сиксмит, высокий мальчик, который в первый день прибежал вторым, был в четвертом классе худшим учеником и даже не пытался это исправить. К тому же он имел наглость возмутиться введением дополнительных уроков, заявив, что в свободное время ему разрешили пользоваться школьной лабораторией, и что в качестве взыскания он предпочел бы просто переписывать строчки. «Как раньше», — сказал он, продемонстрировав тем самым результат отупляющего воздействия бессмысленных наказаний. Феррарс настоял на том, чтобы Сиксмит посещал дополнительные занятия, но заметных плодов это не принесло.  
  
Кризис разразился вечером во вторник. У Феррарса раскалывалась голова, а после неожиданно неприятного разговора с директором о результатах его работы и письма из университетской газеты с вежливым отказом опубликовать его статью о классической педагогике боль стала просто невыносимой. Пока четвероклассники сражались с первой книгой «Энеиды», подобно жителям Арада и Сидона, которые, как известно, поспешили сдаться при первом же известии о приближении войск Александра, Феррарс сидел, прикрыв глаза ладонью, и выставлял отметки в журнал Джессопа (в котором, как и в журнале с оценками старшеклассников, было на удивление много пустых граф), обходясь на этот раз без своих обычных комментариев.  
Фробишер, тот мальчик, обогнавший Сиксмита, снова запутался в формах глаголов, несмотря на многочисленные разъяснения Феррарса.  
— Следующий, — сказал Феррарс и поставил напротив его фамилии четверку с плюсом. Фробишер с удивленным видом сел.  
Последним, как всегда, был Сиксмит, и по какому-то капризу судьбы ему достались самые известные строки Виргилия. Феррарс слушал его чтение, скрипя зубами.  
— _Sunt hic etiam, praemia laudi, sunt lacrimae rerum et mentem mortalia tangent_ *.  
— Переведите. — Феррарс взмахом руки велел ему остановиться.  
Сиксмит уставился в текст, сдвинув брови. Через некоторое время он определил, что персонажи находились в каком-то месте, и что речь шла о наградах. Потом, почти сразу, запнулся и, наконец, выдавил, что «твари плакали».  
Феррарс однажды уже прочел целую лекцию о возможной интерпретации этих строк, и плачущие чудища там не упоминались. Его терпение лопнуло.  
— Взыскание на всю неделю! — рявкнул он. Весь класс дружно уставился на него. И Сиксмит тоже. — И даже слышать не хочу ни о каких экспериментах! Вы не способны извлечь пользу из дополнительных занятий.  
  
Вернувшись после урока в учительскую, Феррарс, все еще охваченный каким-то мрачным удовлетворением, услышал тихое покашливание. Оглядевшись по сторонам, он обнаружил застывшего в нерешительности Фробишера.  
— Сэр?  
— Вы что-то от меня хотите, Фробишер?  
— Вы же сами сказали… если нам понадобится о чем-то с вами поговорить…  
«Какая ирония! — подумал Феррарс. — Я смог достучаться до мальчишек только с помощью строгости, а более мягкие методы провалились. Может, даже к лучшему, что статью не приняли, может, ее нужно доработать».  
— Ну конечно, — сказал он. — Идемте в мой кабинет.  
  
Фробишер долго собирался с духом (похоже, Джессоп даже не пытался найти подход к своим ученикам), но, наконец, признался, что хочет заступиться за другого мальчика, который не знает о его вмешательстве, и что это очень личное дело.  
— Понимаете, — пробормотал Фробишер, заломив руки от волнения. — Он очень болезненно это воспринимает. Мне вообще не стоило бы об этом говорить, и мистер Джессоп ничего не знает, но я же вижу, что вы сможете понять…  
Феррарс улыбнулся.  
— Ну конечно, — добродушно сказал он. Мальчик продолжал смотреть на свои сплетенные пальцы. — Продолжай.  
— Сегодня в классе… Сэр, вы были на войне?  
Феррарс растерялся: он не ожидал такого вопроса. Но Фробишер поднял голову и пристально глядел ему в лицо.  
— К несчастью, нет, — ответил Феррарс. — Не довелось.  
Фробишер снова опустил взгляд.  
— Простите, сэр. А брат этого мальчика был. На войне. И он тоже в нашей школе учился и учил латынь… призы получал и все такое, это был его любимый предмет… и поэтому он посылал… посылал своему брату латинские изречения в каждом своем письме. Чтобы его поддержать.  
— Замечательно. — Феррарс подался вперед.  
— И… Его убили, сэр, отравили газом. Его младший брат был дома, когда принесли телеграмму. А через неделю пришло последнее письмо, которое он написал в ночь перед наступлением.  
У Феррарса мороз пробежал по спине.  
— Этот мальчик… — начал он, но Фробишер продолжил говорить, сплетя пальцы в тугой узел.  
— Это Сиксмит, сэр, хотя вы, наверное, уже догадались. Он больше не может заниматься латынью, из-за воспоминаний, но он старается, потому что брат хотел, чтоб он учился. И те строчки, которые вы сегодня велели ему прочитать…  
— Это те самые строки из письма его брата, — закончил за него Феррарс, почувствовав, как что-то обрывается внутри. Он оказался глупцом, не способным понять, что же прячется за маской тупости. Таким же слепцом, как и Джессоп.  
Фробишер разжал руки.  
_______________  
* _Есть слезы для бед, есть слезы для чужих бед_ (т. е. слезы сочувствия).  
  
****

* * *

****  
— Если честно, я думаю, Джесси совсем в маразм впал, что поперся в Уэльс нянчиться с какими-то своими родственниками и оставил нас на этого безумца, — признался Сиксмит. — Передай-ка мензурку… а, ладно.  
Фробишер сидел по-турецки на одной из лабораторных табуреток (опасная, надо заметить, поза), запрокинув голову назад и накрыв лицо куском черной ткани.  
— Ой, да он же почти безобидный.  
— Если только не свихнется окончательно и на кухне тесак не найдет… Может, ты бросишь выращивать у себя третий глаз и поможешь мне?  
— Нет, — сказал Фробишер, положив руки ладонями вверх, словно медитирующий буддийский монах.  
Сиксмит, не ожидавший другого ответа, сделал пометку в лабораторном журнале и продолжил:  
— Вчера я пришел на отработку, забил себе местечко поудобнее, поближе к батарее — в январе это самое стратегически выгодное место, и тут влетает Феррарс, весь такой стремительный, и заявляет мне, что совершил ошибку, но способен ее признать, и поэтому освобождает меня от наказания. А потом, в коридоре, он взял меня за плечи, — Сиксмит изобразил жестом этот захват, хотя Фробишер все равно не мог его увидеть, — и сказал: «Ты мужественно переносишь свое горе. Мне больше нечего добавить», как будто меня лишили наследства или оклеветали, или насильно женить собираются. И вот с меня сняли взыскание, и на уроки латыни ходить не надо… Меня это вполне устраивает — кошмарный язык, понятия не имею, зачем он вообще нужен. Но что я буду делать, когда Джесси вернется?  
Фробишер пожал плечами.  
— Это Джессопа проблема, а не твоя.  
— Хм, — Сиксмит погасил газовую горелку. Повертел ее в руках, затем поставил на место.  
— А ты не… ты же ничего не делал, да?  
Фробишер, сидя в той же позе, начал что-то тихо напевать и не ответил, но Сиксмит видел, как расплылось в улыбке его лицо под краем черного лоскута.  
— Вот черт, — только и сказал Сиксмит и больше спрашивать не стал.  
  
****

* * *

****  
Разговор с Джессопом, состоявшийся сразу после его возвращения, оказался для обоих собеседников весьма и весьма познавательным. По мнению Феррарса, Джессоп принял слишком близко к сердцу малое количество выставленных оценок и совершенно не заинтересовался тем, какие замечательные отношения удалось Феррарсу установить с учениками и как он смог увлечь их своими педагогическими теориями.  
— По крайней мере, вам хоть с Сиксмитом чего-то удалось добиться, — заметил Джессоп, проведя пальцем по ряду отметок, которые выставил Феррарс с учетом вновь обнаруженных фактов. — Мы все вздохнем с облегчением, когда он, наконец, уйдет, и нам больше не придется учить его языкам.  
Феррарс решил, что это слишком уж бесчеловечное отношение.  
— Мне жаль его брата.  
Джессоп вскинул брови.  
— Что, маленький Талли так плох? Но он же только в следующем году к нам поступит, а разве вы не говорили, что предпочитаете сначала познакомиться с учениками, а потом уже судить о них?  
Феррарс вспомнил данное Фробишеру обещание и прикусил язык. Ради доброго поступка можно и промолчать, сколько бы труда это ни стоило.  
Палец Джессопа передвинулся к другой строчке.  
— С Фробишером проблем не было? Очень необычный мальчик. И чувство юмора у него странное.  
— Мне кажется, он очень проницателен, — заметил Феррарс.  
— Вот как раз то, как он распоряжается своей проницательностью, меня и беспокоит. Родители слишком многого от него требуют после гибели его брата. Вы наверняка видели его фамилию на мемориальной доске в часовне. Младшего Фробишера считают очень одаренным.  
На этот раз молчание Феррарса было гораздо более глубокомысленным. Джессоп больше не предлагал ему временную работу, и очень жаль, потому что Феррарс довольно долго подбирал выражения, в которые собирался облечь свой отказ.  
  
  
**Колледж Кая, Кембридж, 1928 г.**  
  
10.I  
Я возвращаюсь. Паровозный гудок звучит как крик отчаяния, когда я, растеряв последнюю надежду, покидаю отчий дом, чтобы тащиться в грохочущем составе по бесконечным тоскливым болотам, пока холодные сияющие шпили не разорвут остатки моих иллюзий. Носильщика на платформе нет. С. встречает меня за воротами, и дальше мы идем вместе, сочувствуя друг другу. Как и остальные мальчики Резерфорда, он приехал на неделю раньше, чтобы трансмутировать то ли атомы в золото, то ли свинец в лебедей, в деталях я не разбираюсь. В завалявшемся в моем ящике письме от преподавателя выражается легкая обеспокоенность моими результатами за прошлый семестр, но, увы, нет спасительного предложения подправить мои оценки до более приличного уровня.  
  
6.II  
Размышлял о пьесе Чапека, которую мы с С. смотрели в день Святого Мартина в прошлом семестре, о выращенных в баках искусственных детях, обреченных на вечную службу. Беда в том, что история в итоге свелась лишь к пониманию человечности или к человеческому пониманию, к эмоциям и независимости, или, того хуже, к деторождению. Всегда найдется капля дегтя. Но что плохого в совершенстве? Развивая эту мысль, пришел к выводу, что колокольный звон — это единственная истинная форма композиции, где секвенция — это все: ни тональности, ни нот, только музыка или тишина, и преподнес профессору М. партитуру струнного квартета в переложении для малого колокольного перезвона. Стоило промучиться с транспозицией, чтобы увидеть, как он весь раздулся от возмущения, словно самец моржа, от которого отвернулся собственный гарем. Фортепианное трио Е. будет исполняться в воскресенье, и он очень этим гордится. Кидает в меня пламенные взоры, видя в моем лице воплощение неспособной оценить его талант толпы. Только что поднимался в комнату С., но его там не оказалось. Снова в лаборатории?  
  
17.II  
Плоские острые листья нарциссов пробиваются из-под земли под еще голыми тополями, подгоняемые безжалостной машиной весны. После довольно-таки мучительного занятия по композиции вернулся домой на велосипеде и обнаружил, что С. расхаживает туда-сюда по коридору. Усадил его в кресло, сам встал у камина и предложил ему излить душу. Предыстория: С. много раз спорил с Дж., студентом постарше, из-за каких-то противоречащих друг другу теорий, связанных с протонами. Дж. собирается защищать диссертацию и на прошлой неделе сделал небольшой доклад, сопроводив его графиками, которые С. считает неправильными. После его возражений Дж. предоставил результаты исследований, которые подтверждают его выводы, но, к сожалению, в квартире, которую он снимает, прорвало водонагревательный котел, и большинство тетрадей с сырыми данными пришли в негодность. Повторение экспериментов приведет к тому, что защита будет перенесена на неопределенный срок, да и зачем ему их повторять, когда результаты сохранились? С. предложили, чтобы он повторил собственные эксперименты, потому что он младше, а значит, больше вероятность, что он мог ошибиться. Научный руководитель С. (и Дж. тоже) склоняется к этому решению. Но С. уперся, как истинный англосакс. Попытался его успокоить (С. метался по комнате, как лев в клетке), а когда не вышло, спросил, неужели это так важно, ведь С. сам говорил, что в его работе есть неточности. С. остановился и, прервав меня, спросил: «Так ты тоже думаешь, что это я ошибаюсь?» Я сказал, что понятия не имею, и не хочет ли он, чтобы я вмешался? С. выпалил: «Боже упаси, нет!» — с каким-то чрезмерным пылом, а потом заявил, что мне хотя бы один раз стоит задуматься о морали, прежде чем пытаться что-то изменить. Раскусил меня. Я ответил, что зато я не такой ханжа, чтобы напиваться до бесчувствия перед тем, как предаваться аморальным удовольствиям. С. весь побелел и вылетел из комнаты. Только пол в коридоре скрипнул.  
  
3.III  
Работаю над кластерами подобно Коуэллу, пытаюсь получить звук, который взрежет гладкую поверхность музыки и пустит кровь. Е. шатается по залу и торчит в дверях, воротник у него расстегнут, волосы дыбом — прямо-таки портрет молодого талантливого композитора. Зря я предложил ему вместе со мной проверить звукоизоляцию. Все равно пошел с ним на реку и обнаружил, что солнце слишком яркое, вода плещется слишком громко, а жужжание насекомых навевает мысль о неизбежной смерти. Странно. Отношения с С. улучшились до натянутых улыбок при встрече, но он редко появляется — вчера, возвращаясь из столовой, я увидел его впервые за всю неделю. Письмо от матери: радуется, хоть и скупо, моим успехам и одобряет планы насчет Вены. А в следующем году Иерусалим? Окно оставил открытым, сумерки все не кончаются, занавески хлопают на ветру, и я только что завел граммофон. Фортепьяно и скрипка, _Рaghjella_ , какой-то новый французский вундеркинд. Вопросы, требующие ответа.  
  
5.III  
Как и следовало ожидать, в первый день каникул местность окутана тонкой дымкой всепроникающего тумана. Пишу в поезде по пути домой, вагон раскачивается, а седая леди напротив одобрительно хмыкает при каждом новом трупе в ее шестипенсовом романчике. С. пришел всего лишь после двенадцатого прослушивания _Рaghjella_ , стукнул в дверь и проворчал: «Не возражаешь?» Конечно нет, ответил я и предложил ему какао. Он сидел очень прямо в кресле у окна, пока его какао не остыло, а сам он не оттаял. Ученая проблема разрешилась одним махом, как гордиев узел. Вместо того чтобы повторять свои старые эксперименты, С. разработал новый и поразил теорию Дж. в самое сердце. Сообщил научному руководителю и завлабораторией и устроил там целый театр, то ли обычный, то ли анатомический. Результат убедителен. Дж. безутешен. С. взволнован. Рад, что научная правда восторжествовала, но сожалеет об испорченных отношениях, не привык к такому повороту. «По крайней мере, ты совершил плохой поступок с хорошей целью», — сказал он. Я возразил. Он наклонился вперед. За окном затрещал козодой. «Что это ты играл?» — спросил С., но вот старая леди с довольным бормотанием захлопывает книжку, и поезд, шипя, останавливается.  
  
  
**Аяччо, Корсика, 1930 год**  
  
_«Путешественникам не на что будет жаловаться, если они попытаются соблюдать местные обычаи, ограничат количество своего багажа и выучат язык настолько, чтобы можно было объясняться»._  
  
Запах маки* преследовал их с тех пор, как лодка обогнула маяк в окрестностях Аяччо, этот запах был резким и пряным, но с запрятанным где-то внутри сладковатым оттенком. Подниматься в гору в таком воздухе было все равно что дышать над флаконом духов. Каждый клочок необработанной земли густо зарос миртом, ладанником и асфоделем, земляничным деревом, мастиковой фисташкой и лавром, и тропинка петляла сквозь это великолепие, делая совершенно непредсказуемые повороты. Сиксмит даже пожалел, что в последнее время забросил занятия спортом.  
— Ты когда-нибудь остановишься?  
Фробишер, скачущий по утесам, как горный козел, замер на середине очередного подъема и оглянулся через плечо.  
— На солнышке перегрелся?  
— Наслаждаюсь видом, — огрызнулся Сиксмит, и Фробишер фыркнул.  
Тропинка ушла вверх почти отвесно, затем обогнула гребень и резко свернула к горстке каменных домов, лепившихся к краю ущелья. Когда Сиксмит догнал Фробишера, тот сидел на корточках рядом с иссохшей крестьянкой, пристроившейся на бревне около дома и лущившей орехи; ее волосы были убраны под причудливо закрученный черный платок. Фробишер активно жестикулировал, и время от времени в его речи попадались слова или фразы, напоминавшие Сиксмиту о ненавистных уроках латыни. Но что бы он ни говорил, этого хватило, чтобы добыть два свежеиспеченных рогалика, кусок мягкого белого сыра, воняющего козами, несколько ломтей ветчины, нарезанной так тонко, что сквозь нее можно читать газету, и объяснение, как добраться до деревенского колодца.  
— Ты умеешь разговаривать со старушками, — заметил Сиксмит, прислонившись к прохладной каменной плите.  
Фробишер обиженно на него посмотрел.  
— Ей двадцать три, — сказал он и согнулся пополам от хохота при виде сиксмитовского лица. В отместку Сиксмит вылил на него оставшуюся воду.  
  
Наполнив фляжки, они выбрали другую тропинку, которая сбегала вниз по более пологому склону и привела их под сень давно заброшенной оливковой рощи, где стволы деревьев искривились от времени. Фробишер принялся разглагольствовать о благородных бандитах, оставивших родные дома ради желания отомстить или из верности закону вендетты, который всегда оказывался сильнее презренных законов французских завоевателей. Сиксмит, который романтиком никогда не был, время от времени перебивал его вопросами. А у этих мстителей рабочий день нормированный? А кормил их кто, когда они болели? А библиотеку тут можно найти? После вопроса о библиотеке Фробишер рассказал длинную и совершенно невероятную историю о братьях-близнецах, которые всегда знали, что происходит друг с другом, а затем, благодаря наводящим вопросам Сиксмита, договорился до того, что человеческая душа после смерти якобы переселяется в другое тело.  
Деревья неожиданно закончились, и за ними открылся отвесный гранитный обрыв.  
— Тебе бы следовало вместо Корсики поехать в Цюрих, — сказал Фробишер. Он расстегнул ворот рубашки, и Сиксмит видел похожее на синяк родимое пятно возле его ключицы. Далеко внизу поблескивал на солнце белый песок, и на него накатывались истощившие свою энергию волны.  
Сиксмит пожал плечами.  
— Я так и не смог выучить немецкий.  
_______________  
* maquis (фр.) — заросли густого кустарника, характерные для побережья Средиземного моря.  
  
****

* * *

****  
_«Большинство обитателей острова, несмотря на свою неотесанность, отличаются чувством собственного достоинства и лишены низменных наклонностей, так часто свойственных их классу. Однако путешественникам следует избегать разговоров о серьезных материях и, прежде всего, воздерживаться от высказывания своего мнения по религиозным или политическим вопросам»._  
  
Пиво сильно отдавало лавровым листом, и от этого Сиксмиту казалось, будто он все еще не выбрался из маки. Он отодвинул кружку и, прищурившись, взглянул на схему, которую его собутыльник вычерчивал тупым карандашом на деревянной столешнице. Этот парень, местный рыбак, все пытался объяснить ему в подробностях конструкцию лебедки для выбирания сетей, после того, как увидел, что Сиксмит разглядывает ее с причала. Но то ли выпитое пиво, то ли отсутствие художественных способностей у рыбака, то ли языковой барьер делали эту задачу почти невыполнимой.  
Пивная размещалась в крохотном здании без окон и была забита людьми. С балок под крышей свисали огромные окорока, едва не задевая макушки ничего не замечающих посетителей. Сиксмит в очередной раз потер глаза и допил пиво. Рыбак хлопнул его по плечу, встал, взял обе кружки, и начал энергично пробивать себе путь к стойке через толпу, не обращая внимания на возмущенные возгласы.  
— Идем.  
Сиксмит оглянулся и увидел возникшего словно из-под земли Фробишера.  
— Куда? — спросил он, но Фробишер уже ринулся к выходу и растворился в толпе. Сиксмит замешкался, положил на стол пару монет — прямо в центр чертежа (в любом случае хватит, чтоб заплатить за пиво), и двинулся следом.  
За порогом темнота сгустилась так внезапно, что Сиксмит никак не мог к этому привыкнуть. Он слышал волны, разбивающиеся о причал, и чувствовал неизменный запах маки. Фробишера он догнал, когда тот свернул в переулок — такой узкий, что двум людям было там не разойтись.  
— Куда мы идем?  
— Туда, — сказал Фробишер. Когда переулок закончился, он повернул направо и взбежал по шаткой лестнице, прилепленной к фасаду высокого белого здания с облупившейся штукатуркой. Сиксмит, весь в сомнениях, последовал за ним и отшатнулся, когда Фробишер распахнул дверь наверху.  
Пение, голоса, какие-то странные гулкие звуки, то усиливающиеся, то стихающие. Сиксмит вошел вслед за Фробишером и обнаружил полуразрушенную комнату с тщательно отмытым столом посредине, на котором все еще лежали остатки ужина. За столом, бок о бок, стояли трое мужчин, положив руки друг другу на плечи и слегка раскачиваясь. В комнате пели только они, пели с закрытыми глазами, как будто им и дела не было ни до кучки зрителей, сидящих в молчании на полу, ни до вновь прибывших.  
— _Cunfraternita_ , — шепотом пояснил Фробишер, почти прижавшись губами к уху Сиксмита. Он протянул руку и плотно закрыл входную дверь. — Певческое братство. Когда-то они пели везде, даже в церквях, но священники их запретили, и теперь они прячутся, обычно в глубине острова. Их всегда трое: _a segonda_ ведет основную мелодию, _u bassu_ аккомпанирует и поддерживает его, ну и _а terza_ — самый высокий голос, украшающий пение, но когда они поют вместе, говорят, что рождается четвертый голос — ангельский. Послушай.  
Музыкального слуха у Сиксмита не было, и Фробишер это знал. Но Сиксмит все равно стоял, глядя на певцов и зрителей, и слушал шум, казавшийся ему далеким и непостижимым, как Луна.  
  
****

* * *

****  
_«Если вы остаетесь в гостинице на долгий срок, рекомендуем вам оплачивать счет через каждые три или четыре дня, чтобы легче было обнаружить случайные или намеренные ошибки. Если вы собираетесь выехать рано утром, потребуйте счет с вечера. Иногда счет нарочно приносят в последний момент, потому что в спешке и суете больше шансов не заметить завышенную сумму»._  
  
Кто-то потряс Сиксмита за плечо, но стоило открыть рот, как его сразу зажали ладонью. Сиксмит уже начал в панике выпутываться из постельного белья, когда знакомый голос шепотом велел ему утихнуть. Сиксмит замер, и Фробишер убрал руку.  
— Что ты творишь? — злобно прошипел Сиксмит.  
Фробишер кивком указал на окно.  
— Уходим по балкону. Бери вещи. — Его глаза блестели в лунном свете.  
— Вещи?  
— Лодка отходит в пять.  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы мы ушли, не заплатив?  
— Ты на удивление сообразителен для столь раннего часа.  
Сиксмит приподнялся на локте. Чего-то подобного он, впрочем, и ожидал.  
— Нет, — сказал он.  
— Ты что, не проснулся еще?  
— Нет, я не буду сбегать из достаточно дешевого отеля в четыре утра только лишь потому, что тебя тянет на приключения.  
Фробишер уселся на пятки, упершись одной рукой в кровать.  
— Тебе следовало бы обуздывать свои моральные порывы.  
Казалось, он просто шутит. Сиксмит, уже почти проснувшийся, знал, что это не так.  
— Я же не прошу тебя спускаться по плющу, — добавил Фробишер. — Мы можем выбраться наружу через буфет.  
Ничего страшного в этом не было. Номер был заказан на имя Фробишера, так что в худшем случае счет бы отправили его родителям. Или можно было поговорить с паромщиком и попросить его занести деньги в отель вместе с запиской…  
Фробишер молча ждал.  
— Я буду спать, — заявил Сиксмит, укладываясь обратно. — Утром тебя догоню.  
  
  
**Буэнос-Йербас, 1975 год**  
_Врата из рога_  
  
Сиксмит просыпается с тяжелым сердцем. «Лодка! — думает он. — Я должен успеть до отплытия», — но потом снова оказывается в Буэнос-Йербасе, возвращается в будущее. Правление Приморской корпорации настояло, чтобы консультанты не покидали территорию. Обстановка в номере так роскошна, что это действует угнетающе, шторы такие плотные, что в комнате темно, как в шахте. Сиксмит включает ночник, нащупывает часы и видит, что сейчас шесть утра.  
Враги окружают его, как шахматные фигуры. Если он снимет трубку, то услышит голос оператора, приятной и услужливой женщины, которая с вежливыми извинениями откажется соединить его с нужным номером в такое раннее время. Как только он выйдет наружу, рядом возникнет улыбающийся помощник, который станет следовать за ним на расстоянии в пару шагов.  
Он далеко не сразу понял, что люди действительно на такое способны, что самоуспокоение, недобросовестность и жадность могут двигаться в одной упряжке к грязной цели. Прожив на свете шестьдесят шесть лет, он все еще хочет верить, что если показать людям правду, они признают ее.  
Та правда, которую показал ему Гримальди, — это поражение. Сиксмит видел, как остальные ученые, проверявшие реактор «ГИДРА», сдаются один за другим — и пешки, и слоны, и кони.  
Каждая потеря делала его более уязвимым, а его мнение — менее значимым. Каждый, к кому он попытается обратиться, будет уничтожен.  
Он встает, принимает душ, одевается. Он знает, что его вещи обыщут в очередной раз, как только он выйдет из комнаты. Хотя обычно он носит письма с собой, возможно, их уже прочли, сфотографировали, сохранили на микропленке и проанализировали, но слова — не главное. Сиксмит берет блокнот, вырывает из него чистый лист и пишет на коленке, чтобы не оставить оттиск.  
У одного парня из яхт-клуба есть пустая квартира в деловой части города, а ключ он хранит в клубе, чтобы жена не узнала. Когда этот тип оказывается на мели, он сдает квартиру знакомым. Принести отчет туда, связаться с МАГАТЭ, предупредить Мэган.  
Он много лет хранит Фробишера в своем сердце. Но сейчас пора подключить голову.  
  
**Конец**  
  



End file.
